1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses have been used for various purposes. Also, as the thickness and weight of these apparatuses have been reduced, the application range thereof has expanded.
In particular, thin and portable display apparatuses have been recently manufactured.
A display apparatus includes a display unit for realizing images. If impurities, humidity, or external air enters the display unit, an operation error or a defect of the display unit may occur.
In particular, if the display apparatus is of a thin type, impurities, humidity, and external air that enter the display unit may severely degrade the characteristics of the display device.